


A Taste of Perfection

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “So, you gonna tell me what’s botherin’ ya or am I gonna have to play twenty questions?”The question snaps Tobio’s attention to Osamu who he finds staring at him, an amused smile on his lips.His lips.Lips.“Tobio, you’re looking more mentally constipated than usual. Ya better let it out before you break a vessel.”“I want to kiss you,” Tobio blurts out.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	A Taste of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts).



Tobio shifts on the couch, glancing at Osamu and then away quickly back to the TV. He isn’t even sure what they’re watching anymore. Some cooking show, which he wonders at since Osamu spends so much time in the kitchen. 

Then again, who is he to talk? He plays volleyball professionally and would still get lost in a game on TV.

“Looka that fool! You can’t mix those spices and expect it to be good.” 

Or maybe Osamu just likes making fun of the chefs. 

Volleyball idiot as he is, Tobio doubts even a game would distract him now. 

“So, you gonna tell me what’s botherin’ ya or am I gonna have to play twenty questions?” 

The question snaps Tobio’s attention to Osamu who he finds staring at him, an amused smile on his lips. 

His lips. 

Lips. 

“Tobio, you’re looking more mentally constipated than usual. Ya better let it out before you break a vessel.” 

“I want to kiss you,” Tobio blurts out. 

The TV drones on in the background but it fades to a distant white noise thanks to the ringing in Tobio’s ears. Could he be any less romantic, any more awkward? But he doesn’t know how to do this, not having any experience outside of spin the bottle and a disastrous relationship his third year of high school. 

“Hey,” Osamu says, his voice close. So close it makes Tobio jump but the hand on his keeps him grounded, helps bring his eyes back into focus on the handsome face in front of his. “There ya are.” Osamu shifts closer, his bent leg pressing against Tobio’s. “So… about that kiss?” 

“I don’t know how to,” Tobio admits, his cheeks pinking. 

“Yer so cute,” Osamu says, voice filled with fondness. He picks up the remote, flicking the TV off and the silence suddenly rushes in around them. 

“Ah, can we keep that on? I… it…”

Osamu doesn’t say anything, just clicks it back on and the murmur of voices and subtle music helps fill the void, helps Tobio not overthink anymore than he already has. 

“Look, it’s not that big of a deal,” Osamu tries to say but Tobio interrupts him. 

“It is because it’s you. Because… you’re different.” 

A smile, soft and warm, takes over Osamu’s lips and Tobio finds himself leaning in without thought, drawn in as though they were magnetized. And in a way, he supposes, they are. Even after years and countries apart when they left their respective high schools behind, they found their way to each other. 

It’s still amazing to him that Osamu even wants him. 

“Whatever yer thinkin’ about, let it go and focus. Ya don’t want to miss our first kiss, do ya?” 

Tobio shakes his head, feels Osamu’s breath ghosting over his lips and he shivers. 

Gently, Osamu lays his hands on Tobio’s face, pausing for what he doesn’t know but when he looks up to inspect, Tobio finds those eyes already on his. “Yer so adorable, Tobio. Here, we’ll start simple, ya?” He leans closer, pressing his lips to Tobio’s. Despite the gentle touch, Tobio jumps, unprepared for the rush of electricity shooting down his spine. 

It never felt like this kissing anyone else. 

He smirks. 

“Oh, so pleased with yerself?” Osamu teases. He’s still holding Tobio’s face, still looking at him with fondness and patience few are willing to give. 

“I was right, it’s different because it’s you.”

“Ah, Tobio, ya say things like that and it just makes me wanna kiss ya harder.” 

“Then do it,” Tobio says, more challenge in his tone than he means but Osamu knows him well enough by now not to be put off by it. 

He offers a smirk of his own, then presses it to Tobio’s lips before parting his own, sucking lightly. 

Tobio is glad he’s already sitting down, feeling weakness overtake his knees. 

“You can touch me, ya know,” Osamu sighs against him, pressing a kiss to Tobio’s cheek, another to his temple. 

Tobio’s arms snake around Osamu’s waist, drawing him closer. It’s a bit awkward with their legs tucked up and pressed together but Tobio ignores that in favor of pulling back just enough to line up for another kiss. He initiates this time, parting his lips to try to do to Osamu what he did to him. 

“Here, follow my lead for just a bit longer,” Osamu says. There’s no teasing, only affection in his voice and Tobio relaxes. “Part your lips just a little, yeah… perfect.” Osamu presses the word  _ into _ Tobio’s mouth and he inhales sharply when Osamu’s tongue—warm, wet and surprisingly perfect—slides into his mouth. He wants to keep his eyes open, to draw in every detail of this moment but it feels awkward to stare so he lets his lids slip shut, just focusing on the feeling of Osamu’s tongue against his own. 

“Don’t just leave yours limp like a dead fish, silly,” Osamu teases, pulling back just enough to meet his eyes to Tobio’s. “Dance with me,” he says before diving back in. He pushes Tobio back and he goes willingly, relishing Osamu’s weight on his body. His hands cling to his back, mouth opening and tongue struggling to follow Osamu’s lead. 

It’s a bit sloppy and definitely not sexy but Tobio gets the idea and before he knows it, Osamu is moaning into his mouth, has his hands in his hair and is taking deep breaths, bright eyes looking down at Tobio when he comes up for air. 

“No wonder they call ya a prodigy. You pick up things pretty quick.”

“It was ok?” Tobio asks, still unsure. 

Osamu cups his face then leans in to press another kiss to Tobio’s lips. “It was perfect.”

Tobio doubts the truth of that, but at the same time, he has to agree. 

It was perfect. 

Because it was Osamu. 


End file.
